L'éternité pour ton regard
by Manuka
Summary: Thanatos a toujours considéré les mortels comme des créatures inutiles et exécrables. L'un d'entre eux tout particulièrement.


_Bonjour ! Je reviens avec un pairing un peu inhabituel pour moi, mais qui est dédié à poupoulebambou aka mon chaton. Je sais que ces deux-là comptent pour toi, alors il n'était que justice que j'écrive un peu sur eux ;)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, blabla usuel, tout ça. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **L'éternité pour ton regard**_

Thanatos s'avança dans les plaines des Enfers, le visage neutre et son regard froid posé sur l'horizon. Il ne croisait personne, malgré sa présence incongrue aux prisons : les Spectres le fuyaient, et les Juges étaient à leur poste, bien que prêts à répondre au moindre de ses appels s'il décidait de les appeler à lui. Il était seul, et il s'en satisfaisait pleinement. S'il considérait les humains comme aussi dignes de son intérêt qu'un résidu tombé du système digestif d'un ver de terre, il n'avait pas un point de vue beaucoup plus élevé pour les serviteurs d'Hadès.

Et puis, il aurait renvoyé ceux qui se seraient sentis de venir s'enquérir de sa présence au Cocyte. Ce qu'il avait à y faire ne regardait que lui.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée de la prison, ne cillant pas à l'air glacial qui accrocha soudain sa peau. Les gémissements et les plaintes qui s'élevaient autour de lui ravirent ses oreilles, même si son expression resta de marbre. Il avança parmi les corps gelés, jusqu'à arriver devant celui qu'il était venu voir.

Thanatos plissa légèrement les yeux. Faire le déplacement pour se délecter de la souffrance d'un mortel ne lui plaisait pas. Même si voir son visage tordu par la douleur la plus atroce mettait du baume sur son égo piétiné, il avait la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un bête humain porté par ses sentiments. Sentiments qui n'étaient pas supposés exister dans son cœur de dieu. Il ne devait rien ressentir, à part du dédain pour tout être excepté son frère et Hadès. Les autres divinités ne l'intéressaient pas, et il était inutile de songer aux mortels. Alors que là, porté par le ressentiment et le besoin de vengeance, il s'était laissé dominer par des émotions vulgaires et indignes de son essence divine.

Tout ça à cause de ce Chevalier d'Athéna.

Il laissa échapper un sifflement énervé, avant de libérer l'âme de la torpeur de sa punition, lui permettant brièvement de retrouver une certaine lucidité. Il l'observa revenir lentement à elle, et il esquissa un sourire mauvais en la voyant souffrir de réaliser sa condition.

« Toi ! » grogna le Chevalier d'un ton rauque.

Thanatos sourit plus franchement, satisfait d'entendre la colère pointer ainsi dans sa voix. C'était presque jouissif de savoir que sa seule présence arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds aussi aisément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? reprit l'âme en essayant de se débattre.

-Moi ? Rien. Tu ne fais que subir le sort que tu t'es toi-même réservé en te dressant face à des dieux, rétorqua Thanatos avec une voix hautaine. Toi qui voulais me prouver que les humains ne valaient pas moins que de la poussière… »

Il s'approcha du Cancer et lui releva le menton du bout des doigts, le toisant avec un sourire de supériorité.

« Vois comme tu t'es fourvoyé, Manigoldo. Constate par toi-même à quel point ton existence misérable et inutile est réduite à néant à cause de ton entêtement et ta bêtise. »

Manigoldo tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte de la main de Thanatos, mais ses doigts étaient crispés sur son visage, l'empêchant de bouger. Il lui jeta un regard haineux, bouillonnant de rage.

« Et tu as quitté ton palais pour me dire ça en face ? Ouah, je pensais pas t'avoir autant impressionné, dieu de la mort ! » le nargua-t-il, goguenard.

Thanatos plissa les yeux, comme giflé par les mots du Chevalier. Comment ce sale mortel osait-il pointer du doigt son attitude, que lui-même ne parvenait pas à pleinement comprendre ?

« Par ta stupidité ? Certainement. Il était temps que tu comprennes que ton existence était futile. L'importance que les mortels s'octroient est ridiculeusement naïve. Comme si une vie aussi brève pouvait changer le cours du temps.

-Et pourtant, on a bien réussi à vaincre Hadès » rétorqua Manigoldo avec un sourire mesquin. « On t'a tendu un piège et on t'a vaincu, Thanatos. Tu es juste furieux de t'être fait avoir par deux bêtes humains que tu méprises. Et tu penses que venir te venger ici te permettra d'effacer ta défaite ? Laisse-moi rire. De nous deux, c'est toi le plus stupide. »

Furieux, Thanatos resserra ses doigts sur l'âme du Cancer, qui gémit sous la pression de sa main.

« Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue » siffla-t-il avec colère. « Tu n'es rien, rien ! Il serait temps que tu le reconnaisses enfin ! »

Manigoldo soutint son regard sans ciller, les yeux brillants de défi.

« Jamais. »

Thanatos grinça des dents, et relâcha l'âme avec un sifflement agacé.

« Tu apprendras à craindre les dieux comme il se doit. Ta peine est loin d'être terminée. Peut-être que quelques autres siècles à souffrir te mettront du plomb dans la cervelle, même si je doute que tu en aies une véritablement fonctionnelle. »

A sa grande surprise, Manigoldo éclata de rire, même si son visage était tiré par la douleur.

« Je t'ai vraiment tapé dans l'œil, mon pauvre petit père. »

Thanatos cligna des yeux, laissant pour la première fois paraître une émotion sur son visage normalement de marbre.

« Que… Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il, pris de court par la réponse incongrue du Cancer.

Le Chevalier eut un sourire plein de dents et releva la tête pour tenter de lui faire face, malgré leur différence de position. Et pourtant, coincé jusqu'à la taille dans les glaces du Cocyte, souffrant le martyr, il paraissait presque avoir le dessus sur le dieu, en cet instant.

« C'est mon côté rebelle qui te plaît ? Ou la couleur de mes yeux, peut-être ? J'en ai fait fondre des coriaces avec eux, mais je dois avouer que tu serais ma plus belle prise. »

Thanatos recula d'un pas, laissant échapper un sifflement colérique.

« Tu es encore plus ridicule que ce que j'avais pu l'imaginer. Ta stupidité dépasse les frontières de la décence. »

Manigoldo esquissa un rictus, une mèche de cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux.

« Et toi, tu es en train de fuir. »

Thanatos se figea, désemparé, avant de réaliser qu'il s'était effectivement éloigné du Chevalier. Il resta sur place, refusant d'avancer et de donner ainsi raison à cet arrogant mortel.

« Félicitations, tu m'as vaincu à l'aide de ton imbécilité surdéveloppée » ironisa le dieu.

Le Cancer parut à son tour désemparé, avant de rire une nouvelle fois. Mais étrangement, son rire paraissait plus naturel et spontané, plus clair aussi.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que je ferais une joute verbale avec le dieu de la mort… Pourquoi t'es venu là, Thanatos ? » ajouta-t-il avec une voix plus sérieuse, son regard plongé dans celui de la divinité. « Pourquoi t'es venu me réveiller ? »

Thanatos le dévisagea sans un mot, pensif, le visage redevenu d'une neutralité parfaite. Mis à part ses yeux, posés sur le Chevalier prisonnier devant lui, qui tentait vainement de cacher sa souffrance derrière ses phrases volontairement provocatrices. Il ne savait pas exactement lui-même pourquoi il était venu. Le narguer, le voir souffrir, se venger de lui, bien sûr. Mais la constatation de Manigoldo plus tôt avait trouvé un écho étrange en lui.

Il appréciait la morgue du Chevalier. Leur discussion n'était faite que de piques violentes l'un envers l'autre, et pourtant, même si la répartie du Cancer l'exaspérait au plus haut point, elle… l'amusait.

« Pour vérifier quelque chose. »

Manigoldo eut une moue d'où transparaissait la lassitude. La douleur du Cocyte était trop forte pour qu'il puisse longtemps faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Il leva un regard fatigué sur Thanatos et souffla :

« Je vois. Encore une fois, les dieux s'amusent des simples mortels inutiles, c'est ça ? »

Le dieu ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, pensif. Oui, Manigoldo n'était qu'un mortel inutile, un mortel qui avait bravé le plus sacré des interdits en s'élevant face à des dieux de l'Olympe avec ses camarades. Un mortel qui avait commencé à le faire douter sur le statut peu recommandable qu'il donnait aux humains.

Il entendit un faible gémissement venir du Cancer, malgré ses dents serrées. La douleur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux brillants de souffrance et ses traits tirés par la tentative de ne rien montrer à la divinité.

« Maintenant que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, si tu me laissais tranquille ? » siffla Manigoldo avec difficulté.

Thanatos s'avança à nouveau vers lui, et posa lentement sa main sur son front. Le Chevalier eut un hoquet de surprise et tenta un mouvement de recul, mais il ne put se soustraire à la paume du dieu.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il.

-Ta voix agresse mes oreilles, maugréa Thanatos. Tais-toi. »

Il émit une légère poussée de son cosmos, qui fit glapir le Cancer. Il tenta de se débattre, avant de se figer brusquement en sentant soudain la douleur refluer lentement. Il lui jeta un regard rempli d'incompréhension, l'hébétude se lisant sur ses traits.

« … Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il.

Thanatos retira sa main, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il observa ses doigts, les sourcils froncés, puis le Chevalier.

« Je te donne un instant de répit dans ta souffrance séculaire, et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre ? Ne t'étonnes donc pas que je trouve l'humanité insupportable.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu fais des choses bizarres ! » protesta Manigoldo.

Thanatos roula des yeux et grogna :

« J'aurais mieux fait de te retirer la parole. Te voir te trémousser sans pouvoir dire un mot t'aurait vraiment fait ressembler à un ver.

-Notre discussion t'aurait manqué. »

Le Chevalier avait dit ça avec un sourire narquois, mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Thanatos réprima un soupir agacé, avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

« Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que tu retournes à la souffrance qui t'est due. »

Manigoldo pinça les lèvres, avant de sourire à pleines dents.

« On se reverra un jour, dieu de la mort ! Je te botterai le cul à nouveau. »

Thanatos haussa un sourcil, mais un très léger sourire en coin vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, mortel.

-Eh, sois pas rabat-joie » souffla le Cancer d'une voix plus basse.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, avant que Thanatos ne relève la main pour le replonger dans l'état léthargique propre au Cocyte.

« Au fait, dieu de la mort ! s'écria le Chevalier dans un sursaut de conscience.

-Quoi encore ?

-C'est sympa d'être passé me voir. »

Le dieu roula des yeux, exaspéré, et acheva de rendormir l'âme de Manigoldo. Elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même, à nouveau soumise au froid glacial des lieux, tremblante de souffrance.

Thanatos resta un moment à la regarder, pensif, avant de tourner les talons, l'esprit sensiblement plus léger. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient. Etrangement, cette idée lui plaisait.

 **-/-**

Thanatos avait longuement hésité à se rendre au Sanctuaire. Il était encore plus ridicule que ces frêles humains qu'il méprisait tant, mais il n'avait pas pu réprimer cette envie, ce besoin d'avoir le cœur net. Il voulait savoir.

Il se faufila au Sanctuaire, camouflant son cosmos pour n'alerter personne, et se rendant invisible aux yeux de ces mortels indignes de poser le regard sur lui. Il avait senti un rassemblement important aux arènes et s'y dirigea, la poitrine lourde.

Les gradins étaient plutôt peuplés, et au centre de l'arène se battaient deux chevaliers, à mains nues. L'un deux, qui paraissait plus jeune, avait de courts cheveux châtain clair et un regard vert incisif. L'autre, visiblement plus âgé, avait des cheveux très clairs, presque blancs, un regard pénétrant et glacial. Mais surtout, ce qui frappa le dieu fut son sourire dérangeant.

Il observa l'entraînement, qui au final se révéla n'être rien d'autre qu'un duel en bonne et due forme. Pire, il n'y avait aucune forme de respect dans les attaques de l'un ou de l'autre, simplement une envie de mettre l'autre à terre. Et, venant du Chevalier du Cancer, une envie de faire souffrir son adversaire qui se lisait facilement sur son visage.

Thanatos ne s'attarda pas. Il avait eu sa réponse. Cet homme-là ne ressemblait en rien à Manigoldo. Et tandis qu'il repartait pour les Enfers, un sentiment nouveau s'installa en lui.

La déception.


End file.
